


hold my breath until my heart pounds

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pool Sex, Underwater Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint snorts. “Nah.” He thinks for a minute, then brightens up. “I could blow you? I can hold my breath for a pretty long time. Nowhere near as long as you, probably, but you sorta have an unfair advantage what with the whole super-soldier thing.”“Are you sure you’ll be able to do that?” Bucky asks, unsure. “I don’t want you to pass out on my dick. That’s less than attractive.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	hold my breath until my heart pounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clintscoffeepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintscoffeepot/gifts).



> I realize I've been forgetting to put the daily prompts here, so. Uh. Here. 
> 
> Day 04 - Breathplay

“Cannonball!” Clint shouts as he leaps into the air. He lands in the water with an enormous splash and when he surfaces, grinning and shoving his hair out of his eyes, he sees that he’s drenched Bucky.

“Asshole,” Bucky grumbles. He strips off his now soaked shirt (which was Clint’s goal) and dives into the pool, surfacing next to Clint moments later.

“You love me,” Clint says, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and his legs around Bucky’s waist. Even doing that, he’s still shorter than Bucky. Bucky kisses the tip of his nose, snorting as Clint scrunches up his face.

“Pain in the ass that you are, I do love you,” Bucky agrees. “But I’m all wet, and I wasn’t planning on being wet today. How are you gonna make that up to me, sweetheart?” Clint swallows, then grinds his ass down onto Bucky’s dick through his swim shorts. 

“You could fuck me in the pool,” he offers.

“No lube, and don’t you even think about suggesting water as a replacement,” Bucky warns.

Clint snorts. “Nah.” He thinks for a minute, then brightens up. “I could blow you? I can hold my breath for a pretty long time. Nowhere near as long as you, probably, but you sorta have an unfair advantage what with the whole super-soldier thing.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to do that?” Bucky asks, unsure. “I don’t want you to pass out on my dick. That’s less than attractive.”

“I can do it, babe,” Clint says. “You gotta trust me on this. Plus, I get to do it while blowing you, which really only increases my desire to do it.” He smacks a kiss onto Bucky’s mouth, then flips backwards out of his arms. “Lean against the side of the pool,” he says, crowding Bucky backwards. “Just relax.”

“Please don’t die,” Bucky grumbles half-heartedly, but he’s already chubbing up in his shorts so. Point Clint.

“I won’t,” Clint says grinning. He shoves Bucky’s shorts down to his thighs while he’s still above water, making Bucky hiss from the temperature change, then grins at him, takes a deep breath and ducks underwater. 

Bucky moans as his cock is suddenly enveloped in the heat of Clint’s mouth. Clint immediately swallows Bucky’s dick, giving him no time to adjust. Despite his efforts to not overwhelm Clint, Bucky’s hip jerk up off the wall and his hand flies into Clint’s hair, anchoring there. “Sneaky little-” Bucky cuts himself off with a moan as Clint does something sinful with his tongue. “Oh, fuck,” Bucky mutters, looking up at the sky. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ .”

Clint swallows around him and Bucky’s hand clenches in his hair, unintentionally holding Clint down. As soon as he regains control over himself, he lets go, but Clint reaches up and pulls his hand back to the back of his head. He hums around Bucky, making him curse again, and when his hand moves away, Bucky leaves his hand on the back of Clint’s head. 

He gives an experimental thrust and Clint moans around him. It’s not real productive, seein’ as how his hips are underwater and he can’t put any real force behind it nor get any real leverage, but it works. After another few seconds, Clint hums,  _ hard _ , and Bucky’s hand splashes into the water. He can feel his orgasm coming up pretty quick, and he gives Clint’s hair two gentle tugs to let him know.

Clint, the fucking tease, swallows Bucky down as far as he can go, then reaches around and rubs across Bucky’s hole gently. Bucky barely manages to bite out a curse before he’s coming down Clint’s throat, and then he’s hauling Clint above water and kissing him, only stopping when Clint shoves him away, gasping for breath.

“I just had your dick down my throat underwater,” his boyfriend gasps out, “Let me catch my breath first.”

Bucky waits until Clint’s chest stops heaving as much, then promptly yanks him back in. “God, I love you so much, you come up with the best ideas,” he murmurs.

“I love you too,” Clint says, bewildered. He always gets like this when Bucky says those words, like he can’t believe that Bucky actually does love him. “Wanna play dodgeball?”

“Give me a minute to make my knees stop knocking together first,” Bucky says, leaning his forehead against Clint’s. “Then I’ll be able to kick your ass at dodgeball.”

“Oh, it’s  _ so _ on,” Clint says, offended. He pulls away from Bucky and scrambles out of the pool to go get the dodgeball. “I will not let this slander to my name stand!” He cries. Bucky watches him go fondly, laughing as Clint nearly trips over himself and falls back into the pool with a splash. 

“Idiot,” he says.

“ _ Your _ idiot,” Clint says, pouting. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says softly. “You are.”


End file.
